Little Princess-(Levi X Reader)-
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: You're part of the 104th training squad, befriending Eren, Mikasa and Armin. You all continue the military life and because of you excellent grade in the training squad, you continue on in Levi's squad with Eren.
1. Just The Beginning

My family has always been in the Survey Corp. and with my father dying to early before a male was born, my mother was left with two daughters. I never quite thought that our family would be asked for a person to join the Survey Corp. but, we were.

"I have two daughters, I can not give any of them up. I'm sorry" she said.

"Then we'll just have to take one" he replied.

The men barged in, knocking down my mother. My sister and I were playing a card game at the time this was occurring, I was about 15 and she was 11. The men proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed my sister from her seat, she began to scream and kick. I shot up from my seat and ripped my sister away from the one mans grasps, his eyes narrowed down.

"Take me instead" I said.

Before I knew it, I was part of the 104th training squad and I was training from dawn to dusk. I didn't talk much and I kept to myself a lot till I met my great ass friends.

I was walking to a table to sit alone when I bumped into a blonde girl.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said.

The girl turned around and it turned out to be a male, he smiled sweetly at me.

"It's no biggy. Oh aren't you (y/n), one of the best trainees?" He questioned.

"Ya, I am" I replied.

"Oh cool, do you want to sit with us?" He asked.

"Ya sure" I said.

That's how I met Mikasa, Eren and Armin. We all went through a lot together for the years we'd been training and now it was to the Survey Corp. Eren and I were both part of squad Levi, him because of his powers and me because of my ability to take down titans. Just an adventure starting.

* * *

Hope you guys will like this new story, I might not be able to update it a lot but I'll defiantly try my best


	2. Corporal

I walked down the stairs and headed down to the cold and damp basement where Eren was being held, I walked into his room, he was sitting at his desk doing the work Levi gave him. I haven't met Levi yet, so I have no clue how he is, I've only heard rumors.

"Oi, Eren" I siad.

He jumped. "Holy shit (y/n), you scared the crap out of me" He said.

I chuckled. "Am I really that ugly Eren. How's the Corporal?" I asked.

"Well... you won't like him. He's pretty agressive and he doesn't really like me" Eren said.

"Well, he'll learn his place then. Don't worry Eren, he won't be ignorant to you as soon as he meets me" I said.

"I...I don't think so (y/n), he's really not someone to mess with. He's humanities strongest" He replied.

"Well I'll have to bump him down. I think I'll be just fine with beating the shit out of him" I said.

I walked over to the boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. I left his room after that, I walked around the hall, my boots clacking against the wooden floor and I finally went to my room after my small adventure around the place. One perk about being in Levi's squad was your own room, all to yourself, no weirdo you have to share with. I undress myself out of the military clothes, marks apearing from the tightness of the straps, I change to simple pj's. I lay down on my bed and get all snug for bed, as I drift into sleep a large bang is presented on my door, I growl and leave the warmth of my blankets. Before I can open the door, it opens it's self.

A man about 5'2, with raven hair and curl grey eyes staring at me. He stars me up and down, I wasn't quite dressed for human interaction because I was in a black tank top and plad flanel pants, I smiled at him and making it even more akward.

"Umm... Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Are you (y/n)?" He asked harshly.

"Uhh...Ya" I replied.

"Get dressed and hurry up" He said.

The door slammed shut, I stood there confused, who was he? I got back in my military uniform, it was quite bothersome. I left my room and the man from before was standing there, I was so confused. He began to walk so I followed him, we walked into a office with the name plate on the door saying Rivaille. Eren and 4 other people stood there by the desk.

The man sat down at the desk and I stood by Eren and he looked as confused as me.

"Meet Eren and (y/n), they are new to our squad and you know about Eren" He said.

"Ya how normal the boy is to everyone else so don't treat him diferantly" I remark.

The raven haired man stood up and aproached me. "Don't talk back to your Corporal" He said.

"I had no clue you were my Corporal, I thought you were some child" I snickered.

All the sudden it went black. 


	3. My Hair

I wake up, the room is paved in white and I realized I must be in the infirmary. I remember what all went down and that pip-squeak must've done this, I growl and begin to raise myself in the bed.

"Don't do that you're going to hurt yourself" Eren said.

I looked over and Eren was sitting there, bags under his eyes and I sighed.

"How long was I out for?" I questioned.

"About a week. Mikasa, Armin and I have all taken shifts on watching you" He responded.

I sighed. "You're all idiots. I would've been fine" I said.

"Ya, that's why you had a crack in your skull" he said.

"HE BROKE MY SKULL" I yelled.

Eren nodded quietly. I growled and felt my head, there was no existing hair and I had a buzz cut. My beautiful (h/l) was gone, my (e/c) began to water, I loved my hair and I could've done anything with it. Eren laughed and left the room leaving me alone, I felt my head, looking for the crack which I finally found. It wasn't very big but it hurt at the touch. I picked myself up off of the bed, I felt quite light headed but I could care less, I wanted to get out. I grabbed my uniform and put it on, looking at myself through the mirror, I didn't look so bad but all I needed was a scar going across my eye. I laugh at myself and leave the infirmary.

I walked the halls for a while, trying to find my way to my Corporals office and I passed the rest of the Corporals offices but I couldn't find his. It felt like hours of looking but finally I came across is office, I knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Who is it and why" he asked.

"(f/n) (l/n), I'm here to beat the shit out of your small ass" I growled.

I heard his boots clicking onto the floor, the door opened and heck looked up at me.

"Nice hair" He said.

I growled.

"You may come in. We'll have a chat about what I expect" He said.

The door opened further, I entered he took a seat as his desk and I took a seat in front of his desk. He stared at me for a moment, then began.

"I'm sorry about last week, I shouldn't have lashed out at you since it was your first meeting with me. I'm quite strick and you need to be respective to me because I'm basically your boss. You need to respect your comrades and I, be cautious, be responsable, choose wisely and be strong. You're a good soldier I hear so show me that, instead of a worthless brat" He said.

"Ok. And what do you go by?" I asked.

"Captain or Corporal Levi" He responded. "Oh and I'm sorry about your hair"

"Ya whatever. Thanks Corporal" I said.

I left his office room and proceeded to look for my friends. I walked around and finally finding them in the hall, I walked in and joined them.

"Hey you're better, I'm so glad" Armin squealed.

I laughed. "Thanks. I was just with Corporal Levi to go over his rules. Fuck the shorty, I'll make his neck break"

"(f/n), don't say that kind of stuff any more, he already broke your skull, he can do worse" Eren said.

"He is right. I don't like him either but just be careful" Mikasa agreed.

I smiled. "Thank you. You guys are the total best and I'll be careful because of all your sakes"


	4. Bullshit

After the chat with my friends I went to my room, I expected my shaven hair in front of my mirror, I looked like Connie and it was actually funny. I giggled at myself, I left the mirror, took off my military dress and changed back into my pj's. I layed down onto my brown sheeted bead and fell asleep fairly quickly.

The door to my room crept open, allowing the hallway lights to shine on my eyes and waking me up. I sat up from my bed, I managed to gather full eyesight and say Eren gazing back at me.

"Eren, what time is it?" I asked.

"Far from when you're supposed to wake up. Corporal is coming and he isn't happy, so be careful" He said.

I sighed. "Ok, get out so I can get dressed" I said.

Eren left my room, shutting my door and leaving me to get back into my military uniform. I left my room, shutting my door, foot steps rapidly aproaching where my room was and then all the sudden I felt a fist to my left side. I tured around and the small Corporal stood there, fearce in anger.

"I gave you all the expectations I wanted you to complete" He growled.

I threw a punch at him, he caught my fist and pushed me against the wall. My face hurting from the force of the push, I tried to fight back against him but it didn't work.

"Fucking stupid bitch" He said.

He kicked the back of one of my knees, sending me to the ground, I turned around. I now looked up at the tiny man, his face emotionless, I looked into his eyes and growled at him.

"Fuck you" I snarled.

His foot met my face repeatedly, I could see Eren trying to pull the corporal away from me, finally I had enough and grabbed his foot, flipping him. I slammed him to the floor, I placed my foot on his back and picked him up by his raven locks. I removed my foot from his back, I took his head and kicked it multipul times just like he had done to me. I released him and he got up, we stared at one another. I had just beaten up humanities strongest, I wasn't going to take his worthless bullshit.

"Humanities weakest" I said.

I turned around and proceeded to leave the mess behind me. His bullshit was not gonna be taken by me. 


	5. Going Up

After I had walked away from the beaten and brusied Corporal, I heard footsteps rapidly approuching me, I turned and Eren his face dripping from sweat. I sighed and stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"(y/n)! You can't do that, you'll get in deep shit, go apoligize now!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I when I ment every single word I said. It wasn't some loss cause, everyone hates him so he deserves it"

Eren looked at me,he growled then sighed. "There really isn't a way to make you think differently"

"No, plus he deserved that, the way he hit you at your trial... He just deserved it" I said.

Eren sighed and walked off. I watched him walk away from me, I felt guilty for not being a friend but Levi deserved every single hit I gave him. I was going to prove to everyone that Ackermans aren't the fucking best at everything, I'm taking Levi's spot at being the humanities strongest and he'd just have to except it. I walked down to the washrooms, before I could enter I seen Erwin and he called me over.

I walked over. "Yes Commander?" I asked.

'I seen your fight with Levi, that was quite something. You have a lot inside you for being young, I was wondeing because of the certain things in the Survey Corp. will you be a Corporal?" He asked.

My eyes widden. "Of course Cammander" I said.

"You'd hold another special divison. Like how Levi has his own squad, you'd have one of the same importance. You'll have, Mikasa, Turner, Jacob, Carol and Sam. Are you ok with all of the conditions?" He said.

"Yes Commander. I will do my best for the Survey Corp." I saluted.

He smiled and saluted. I watched him walk away, I ran into the girls bathroom and screamed in excitement. I bounched up and down, I looked into the mirror, I was bruised up but I still looked badass and all I could think of was my pay roll, my family... we'd all be better off. I walked out of the bathroom like a professional, I bumped into Levi, his eyes ferce and filled with anger.

"Sorry Levi. Didn't mean to bump into you. Oh you got something on your face" I said.

"It's Corporal Levi to you" He growled.

"Actually not anymore. I'm a Corporal too" I replied.

His grey eyes widened, then narrowed, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. I looked at him dully and grabbed his wrist that was holding me.

"Listen brat, your hold squad is going to die, you won't be able to handel the death of your beloved comrands and friends. Have fun with that" He said.

Levi let me go, he walked to the bathroom and I stood there shaken by his words. I pushed them to the side and continued to walk down the hall, looking for the only empty office to call my own, I finally found a empty office and walked in. The place was covered in dust, the shelves cleared and the furniture drapped over with a white cloth. I opened the window to let in lights, I clean the shelves and remove all the white sheets off the furniture. The room wasn't all that bad, it was large and smelt pretty shitty, it clearly hasn't been in use for a while. There was a door to the right of the room, I walked into the seperate room and it revealed a georgous bedroom.

"My god" I said.

The bed was large, it had heavy covers with the color of a burgandy red, the walls had red paint and a golden trim, I felt like I was in a castle. I was honestly okay if people died, all I needed was this bedroom, I left my bedroom and office. Across the hall there was a bunk room for my soldiers, I could see Mikasa walking down the hall with abox of her stuff and four other people doing the same, they had to have been all my soldiers. I smiled at each one of them and held the door open for them. They all seemed decant just by looking at them, I knew Mikasa was boss(a) at fighting snd the other four seem pretty strong as well. After they had all settled in we all introduced one another, none of them seemed liked dicks or reckless and I dissmised them.

I walked into my office and continued to work on it, trying to make it more me. Cleaning was hell.

* * *

Sorry that the story has been going slow, I've been actually quite busy lately and I'll try to upload some tomorrow and tonight. Also the characters mentioned are just random names I picked and none of them (except Mikasa) are real. Thanks.


	6. Punishment

Cleaning took most of the day to do, finally it had been finished, I sat in my chair to relax...or not, a knock was placed on my door.

"Come in" I said.

Erwin walks into my office with a stack of papers. "You have to do these by tonight, they're all conforming of your posistion" He said.

He sat them on my desk then left, it was already late at night and I had to finish it by tomorrow. I drug the stack closter to me and took the first paper, I was rethinking my disision. I worked on the papers till the afternoon of the next day, I had no sleep, I was hungry and I really just want to sleep. I walked out of my office, the stack of papers in my arms and made my way to Erwins office. I arrived shortly after, I knocked the door with my foot since my hands are being over come by pappers, the door opened and I was confused why the rest of the Corporals were all in the room.

"You just came in time, we're having a meeting" Erwin said.

The papers were lifted out of my hands, I stood away from the other Corporals, I didn't know them and most likely they heard the news of Levi and I. The meeting was so boring, my eyes weakend over every stupid sentence, I was just about to sleep when I felt the back of my head be wacked, I stepped forwared and looked behind me. The short raven haired Corporal glared at me, I looked at him for a moment then faced forward and before I could listen in Levi began to talk.

"I think the little princess here is tired, maybe I should instruct her to her bedroom" He snarled.

"Well I'm sorry little dawrf that I'm tired because of lack of sleep. Maybe you should open your squinted eyes and observe your suroundings" I replied.

His eyes periced my soul, full of anger and hatred. "Little brat".

He swong a punch at me, I catched it and whipped hm close to my body then kicked the back of his knee, sending him to the ground.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO. EVERYONE IS DISMISSED EXCEPT LEVI AND (Y/N)" Erwin yelled.

Everyone left the room quickly, my heart was racing, I was going to totally get in deep shit. I walked over to Erwins desk, it was full of plans and maps. Levi followed over, we both looked at Erwins stern blue eyes, I glanced over at Levi and then back at Erwin as he began to speak.

"That is enough you two, you're both being immature and acting like brother and sister. You two are both getting a week off and living tougether in my holiday house. You'll learn to get along because you two are the special squads, now pack your stuff" Erwin said.

Levi and I looked at one another, we both turned away from Erwin and left. I can't belive one week with this fucker, god damn it.


	7. Day 1

Levi and I were sent off in an carrage, the ride was silent and a lot of tention. We both blamed it on one another, it was both of our faults but he started it. The trip eneded and we walked into his holiday house. It was a small but beautiful, I found it cozy and lovley. Erwin had taste, I set my stuff down by the door and went to adventure his home. There was a small kitchen, dinning room was in the kitchen and was connected to the living room, down a hallway there was a bathroom and then one...single bed.

"Levi!" I yelled.

He walked over to me and looked at me. "What now little princess?" He asked.

I growled. "There is only one bed and I'm not sleeping with you" I said.

"Aren't you 18 not 12. It's no big deal to sleep with a person, we just won't touch" He said.

"Fine. I call the left side of the bed" I said.

He rolled his eyes, leaving me in the hall way, I picked up my stuff by the door and brought it to the bedroom to unpack later. I walked out of the bedroom, I looked for Levi and He wasn't in the house. I was hungry, I scavanged through the pantery and of course nothing. I scavanged through my bag to find my money, but I must have forgot it, I walk ouside and see Levi. I walk over to him.

"Shorty, can I borrow some money from you, I forgot mine and we need food" I said.

He growled. "I thought princesses had lots of money"

"Correction, my family is poor as ever and I don't keep my money, I send it to them" I said.

" Oh, well fine" He said.

He reaches in his back pocket and gives me $10.00, I take it and run towards town. I look through all the shop, he wasn't very generous with his money, I finally found a cheap cut of meat (duck) and some potatoes. I made my way back to the house, I entered it and sat the change on the table. I marinated the meat with the spices I could find in the house then put it over the fire and after I cut up the potatoes, leaving the skin on them and put them in the water to boil them for a side. I sat down, Levi came out of the bathroom only in a towel strung over his hips, I looked at him in shock and I couldn't belive he had that body. His body was masualar, he had a slightly taned skin tone and had great muscle defintition. He caught be staring, I looked away.

"Can you get clothes on" I demanded.

"Oh I thought you were enjoying yourself, princess" He said.

"Why would I enjoy a gay mans figure" I growled.

He sighed. "Give it up, I'm sick of your immature behavior. Aren't you a girl, they mature faster then men"

"Well you're the..." I growled and stomped off to the bedroom.

I hated his guts, why does Erwin have to do this to me and I miss my friends. I sat on the bed, looking through a book Eren baught me a while back, I hadn't read it yet, I opened the first page of the book, it was Erens writing and it read "I love you". I dropped the book, I stared in awe at the wall of the room, I can't belive it.

* * *

Well Eren clearly is in love. Hey don't freak out, ok maybe freak out a bit. Well Eren clearly is going to get in the way of Levi or is Levi going to be left aside. They have 5 work days, will Levi let his guard down and fall for you, maybe. I can't tell you so don't look at me so evily. Damn chill. Lol


	8. Day 2: Titan Boy

The afternoon dulled down to the night, we had our supper and awkward conversations. I began to grow tired, I barely had any sleep from the prior night so I needed the sleep, I looked at Levi, he was sleeping in the chair and he looked uncomfortable. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. His grey eyes slowly opened and stared at me.

"You look uncomfortable, go to sleep in the bed where it is way more comfortable" I said.

He grunted then stood up, pushing me back a bit, he took off his shirt then made his way to the bedroom, I sighed and followed him. We took our sides of the bed, not facing one another and I fell asleep quickly. Later on in the night I felt the bed move, I opened my eyes and looked over. Levi sat up, holding his head in his hands, mumbling something but he clearly wasn't happy. I sit up, alerting him, his eyes red, he'd been crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He growled at me. "Asshole. I'm fine, I wasn't crying"

He sniffed, I laughed and pulled him into me. He faught back, then he stayed still, we were like this for a while, I let him go and smile. He growls at me then flops back down into bed.

"Levi, you know it's ok to cry. Even the best heros cry" I say.

"Fuck off princess" He said.

"Levi, what's wrong anyway?" I ask.

"Just a dream, now shut your mouth" He said.

I lay back dow, facing him and hugs his bare chest. He flinches at my touch but doesn't mind, him and I both fall asleep.

I feel Levi leave from our sleeping hug, I open my eyes slowly and light pirces them, making my fall off the bed. I sit up, Levi looking coldly at me, I stand up and fix up the bed.

"Don't break your crown princess" He said.

I roll my eyes. "Don't cry hero".

Levi walks over me, pushes me up to the wall, looks at me and growls.

"Keep your mouth shup please. I rather not have the whole Survey Corp. know about that. I'll do something worse about it than a punch" He said.

"Like what?" I ask.

"A kiss" he said.

His grip losenes up on the collar on my shirt, I'm left stunned as he leaves the room, a punch is nothing but a mouth punch is something a little to much. I push it aside and leave the bedroom, I put my fingers on my shaven head, trying to eares the memory of Levi's threat. I walk into the living room, seeing Levi chilling on the sofa, looking calm and colected, I seen in his hand my book that Eren gave him.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked.

"Titan boy likes you.." He growled. 


	9. His Little Princess

Sorry about not updating and this is far from my best of story writing, sorry it was short as well. But hope you enjoyed.

* * *

I looked at him stunned, his eyes were angry, why would he be? I walked over to him and went to pull the book away from his grasps. I was pulled down to the couch, Levi over top of me, staring into my (e/c) eyes, I fought back, trying to get him off of me, he gripped onto my wrists and put them over my head.

"Titan boy likes you and that's why you hate me because I'm huring your boyfriend" He growled.

"No! No! Nothing like that is going on Levi!" I exclamed.

"Well princess, titan boy is some weird idiot, I'm not letting you be with him.."

He leaned down to my ear, I felt his breath on my neck, I was completely freaking out.

He whispered. "You need a real beast"

My wrists were let go of, he got off of me, I layed on the couch stunned, Levi found out, what the hell is going on. I'm so confueded, I jumped up and ran out of the house. My heart was racing, my stomach twisted and turned. Eren snd Levi flashed in my head, different thing went through my head, how they both would hurt if I picked the other and what the hell I don't like either. My foot tripped over the other, I seen the paved road in front of me. My consciousness slipped away from me.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

My eyes fluttered open, I seen the same ceiling from my other injuries. I was back home, in the HQ of the Survey Corp. Eren was in a chair by my bed, he was asleep and his body had brusises and cuts, probably by Levi.

I sat up from the bed, I felt light headed, the book Eren gave me was in his hands, tears spilled from my eyes, I was whimmpering sorry over and over again. I pulled out the IV and put on more so comfotable clothes, I whipped the tears from my face and walked out of the infirmary. Levi stood outside, I looked at him.

"You hurt Eren!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE AN IGNORANT ASSHOLE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE. GO AWAY FOREVER" Tears fell from my eyes.

Levi hugged me. "It wasn't even titan boy in the first place, Jean did it as a harmless prank. I beat up Eren but he proved that it was all Jean. So Jean looks way worse then Eren. I do like you, maybe it's because you aren't like everyone else. You aren't scared of me... I love you"

I came to a relization, I did like Levi, from the start, I played cool and tuff to pull away from my true feelings as well. I pulled away from his hug.

"I love you too Levi"

Our lips met and I truly felt like a _princess_.


End file.
